Drunk
by Kayliem1999
Summary: Ally didn't usually go to parties like this and she wasn't really sure why she had agreed to come to this one either. As she locked her car and slipped the keys into her back pocket. She walked up the front steps, feeling the beat of the ridiculously loud music pounding in the ground. Inside, she'll find a drunken boy covered in something she didn't want to dwell on. On HIATUS!


Ally didn't usually go to parties like this and she wasn't really sure why she had agreed to come to this one either. As she locked her car and slipped the keys into her back pocket. She walked up the front steps, feeling the beat of the ridiculously loud music pounding in the ground.

She walked through the door and a mixture of cigarette smoke and cheap booze assaulted her nose. Ally immediately regretted allowing Trish to talk her into coming. She hadn't been to a party like this since her and Austin had gone her separate ways.

Her heels clacked against the wood floors that lined the whole first floor of the house. After trying to push her way through her peers who were too busy dancing or making out to move out of the way, she found herself standing in a small kitchen. Tucking a piece of hair behind her ear, she grabbed a red Solo cup off of the table lined with ten thousand others filled with the same foul-flavored liquid.

Ally took a sip of the liquor feeling it burn its way down her throat. She took another big gulp before pulling her phone out of her pocket.

"Put that phone away," someone said from behind her.

Ally turned around to see her best friend Trish standing a few feet away from her with her arms over her chest. The latina's messy curls laid on her shoulders freely and she wore a sparkly, extravagant outfit complete with cheetah print ballet flats.

"So," Ally said. "It's been awhile since I've been to one of these. I'm not really sure what I should do."

"Loosen up and have fun," Trish replied in her 'duh' tone. "I don't know, dance with a cute guy, get drunk. Just act like you're a teenager."

Ally rolled her eyes walking past her best friend, swilling some more from her cup. She strut into the living room scanning the crowd for something. She didn't quite know what.

But, her eyes landed on one Austin Moon. Ally could tell he was drunk out of his mind just by the way he was stumbling around the room and she could see the way his eyes weren't quite focusing on anything.

She stood there, not even realizing that she was watching him. It was hard not to, even if part of her hated him. After the Prom, they had tried dating, but just like all of the other times it failed. Except this time, it wasn't pretty and after a few angry words were spewed at each other, they had both professed their desire to never speak to the other again.

That was almost a year ago. Ally watched Austin trip his way around the living room unable to pull her eyes away.

She really didn't hate him. Well, she wanted to more than she had ever wanted anything before. But she loved him as much as she did when they were still together.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

With a loud, earsplitting screech, the music stopped. Ally looked away from the boy she was talking to and directed to her gaze to the crowd forming around the front of the room. She crossed the floor and elbowed her way to the front. There, she saw Austin lying in a sprawled out heap on the floor. Embarrassment was clear on his rosy cheeks and he was soaked in what appeared to be a mixture of beer and him own vomit.

Ally sighed pinching the bridge of her nose and leaned over to help the drunken blonde to his feet. "C'mon," she said lacing her arm around his waist. "Let's get you out of here."

Despite her better judgment, she led him to the front door and down the front steps she had climbed not an hour earlier. Ally pulled her keys out of her pocket and unlocked the car. She balanced herself enough to reach out and open the door. Gently, she helped

**I OWN NOTHING!**

Austin into the backseat bunching up her red leather jacket under his head to be used as a pillow.

"Where's your phone?" She asked putting her hand on her hip.

Austin grumbled an unintelligible response she couldn't quite make out.

"Hand it over," Ally replied.

"What are you doing?" He asked. She typed in the same password he had used since she had met him; 1-2-3-4 and pulled up his messages. After typing in a quick text, she turned the phone off and tossed it back to him.

"What-re you –oing?" Austin slurred.

"Telling you mom that you're crashing at Dez's so she doesn't freak out when you don't go home."

"Wherearewegoing?" He asked his words blending together.

"My house," Ally replied pulling open the drivers' door. She dug through the glove compartment and produced a plastic shopping bag. "If your parents see you, they'll kill you."

Ally handed him the plastic bag just incase he hadn't gotten all of the alcohol out of his system yet. She tossed it over his shoulder and glanced at him in the rear-view mirror as she buckled her seatbelt.

She put her keys in the ignition and twisted them hearing the engine turn over and roar to life. Wrapping her hands around the wheel, she pulled onto the road and headed home. Thankfully, her father was at a music store convention in LA so he would not be able to comment on the fact that she was bringing a drunken Austin Moon home. It wasn't like she was going to seduce him or anything, just dump him on the couch and make sure he didn't embarrass himself anymore than he already had.

By the time she pulled into the driveway, Austin was snoring quietly to himself. Thankfully, he hadn't thrown up again. She pulled open the door and looked at him. He looked so peaceful and she hesitated to wake him up. But he couldn't spend the night in the car, especially if he could possibly empty his stomach all over her carpet and she did not want to clean that up.

So she put a hand on his shoulder and his eyes fluttered open. For a second, he looked at her with that same peaceful glint in his eyes that he did when they were dating. "Ally," Austin said softly. But, it only lasted for a moment before he leaned over and threw-up all over Ally's shoes. She took in a sharp breath as her whole body tensed up.

"Gross," Ally muttered. Austin still lying hunched over looked up at her with a soft smile on his lips. "You done?"

"I think so," Austin said wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

"Let's get you inside," Ally said grabbing his hand and helping him out of the car. She practically dragged him up the front stoop and when they finally go the door, she struggled for a moment but eventually got the door unlocked.

Ally helped him lay down on the couch and she did a pretty good job. He only fell off the couch once in which he let out a 'humph' muffled by the plush carpet. After he was lying on the couch secured, Ally threw her heels in the bathtub unsure of what else to do with them and spread a blanket out over Austin.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Austin woke up feeling like a hammer was pounding through his skull and the early morning light searing his eyes. Once he got over the pain that was coursing through his whole body, he realized that he wasn't actually in his room. He was in a living room. And not just any living room, the Dawson living room.

It was then that he started to smell something baking on the air. Huffing, he rolled out of the couch and stumbled his way up the stairs. Ally stood at the counter with her back to him. She was in a pair of leggings and a sports bra with her hair pulled up in a bun on the top of her head. On the stove, there was a pan with four pancakes sizzling.

"Morning," Austin said catching Ally completely off guard. She jumped about a foot in the air turning around to face him.

"You scared me," she said her hand on her heart. Then, it was like she was suddenly aware of the fact that she was standing there in front of her ex-boyfriend in a sports bra. Blushing, she wrapped her arms around her mid-section.

"Ally," Austin said. "I've seen more of you than I'm seeing now."

Ally, realizing he was right dropped her arms to her side. He had seen more of her, a lot more of her. Austin, being the boy who had taken her virginity, had seen more of her than anyone else had.

Ally grabbed the bottle of asprin off of the counter next to her and tossed it to him. He smiled at her gratefully popping two and washing them down with some orange juice that she slid across the counter to him.

"Are those pancakes?" Austin asked.

"Yeah," Ally replied handing him a plate. "I figured a stack of my famous chocolate chips pancakes might ease the hangover. You partied pretty hard last night."

"How bad was it?" Austin asked.

"You threw up on the stereo and my shoes," Ally replied putting some whipped cream on his pancakes.

"Sorry about your shoes," Austin said looking up at her. "I'll buy you new ones."

"It's okay," Ally replied. "You don't have to do that."

"Why are you taking such good care of me?" Austin asked swallowing a bite of pancake. "I've been nothing but a jerk to you since we broke up."

"Because I've been the person that humiliates themselves at a party before and I was pretty sure that you had done enough damage to your reputation already. I think you should see this," Ally said handing him a freshly printed copy of a gossip magazine. A horrible quality picture was plastered on the cover that someone had probably snapped on their phone. It was of Austin lying on the floor at the party covered in vomit and beer. The headline read in big bold letters 'Is the Pressure Finally Getting To Him?'

"Am I covered in puke?" Austin asked.

"Yeah," Ally said taking a sip from the mug held in her hands.

"My parents are going to kill me," Austin said pinching the bridge of his nose.

"They won't see it. Trish brought this by this morning and I told her to go buy all of the copies she could find."

"I owe you guys big time," Austin said.

"Austin," Ally said. "It's fine."


End file.
